


Forbiden Love

by jazzyjfrizzle9413, Steampunker



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), slightly unhealthy sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyjfrizzle9413/pseuds/jazzyjfrizzle9413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only the prologue, sorry it's so short though. I don't own Hellboy and this is set in the animated universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue, sorry it's so short though. I don't own Hellboy and this is set in the animated universe.

My life started out as normal you know? Well, as normal as life could be with my father being an expert of the occult and a member of the British Paranormal Society and adviser to President Roosevelt. Everything changed when my father left to stop the Nazis from summoning a demon only to return with the demon. My father told me that he was my little brother and I had to help look after him. One look at my new little brother and I knew I would do anything to protect him.


	2. Meeting Abe

"Hellboy, give it back!!!" I yell trying to snatch my diary out of my little brother's hands 

"No way! I gotta see what blackmail material is in here!" he laughs racing away. With a growl I chase after him and we end up racing through the hallways. I had to get my diary away from him or all my privacy would be destroyed. It's not that I have any secrets in there, just complaining about missions and my annoying little brother. We had raced to the library where I got distracted and lost sight of him.

The tank in the library had something moving in it and I knew it was empty yesterday. Walking up to the glass I place a hand on it and suddenly there was a blue fish man. He places his hand on the other side of the glass and blinks at me

"Hello, I'm Marie." I greet smiling slightly

"Hello Marie. My name is Abraham Sapien." he says glancing at the name attached to the tank now

"You mind if I call you Abe?"

"Not at all." I smile at him earning a smile in return. We just look at each other until I hear my father's tell tale gait

"I see you have met the newest member of our team." he chuckles "He just got here today from underneath Washington D.C."

"Welcome to the team Abe." I say 

"Now where is your brother? He must meet Abraham." at the word 'brother' I remembered that the annoying twerp has my diary. I dart away searching for that annoying red monkey finding him hiding behind a bookcase reading my dairy

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!!!!" I snatch it out his hands before walking back to the tank. Dad had a smile on his face and Abe just looked confused. My baby brother wasn't far behind me and he looks at Abe confused

"Hellboy, meet Abraham Sapien. He's the newest member of our team." Dad explains 

"Nice to meet you Abe." Bro greets with a small wave


End file.
